


Congratulations

by rainbowskissors



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, F/M, Song: Congratulations (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowskissors/pseuds/rainbowskissors
Summary: There’s a deleted song from the Hamilton soundtrack called ‘Congratulations’, which is an extended version of what they put for Angelica's part in ‘The Reynolds Pamphlet’ (Put what we had aside, I’m standing at her side, you can never be satisfied, God I hope you’re satisfied etc).This mini fic is going to be Congratulations put into words, basically Angelica going off on Hamilton. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Congratulations

“Alexander.”

The man sitting at the desk looked up, and Angelica could see weariness clouding his gaze.

“Angelica, finally. Someone who understands what I’m struggling here to do...” he said, taking Angelica’s hand when she walked into the room and set her bag down.

She pulled it away immediately, and when he looked up at her in shock, she glared down at him.

“Congratulations,” she said simply, a cold smile on her face which faded into a smoldering scowl right after. “You have invented a new kind of stupid.

“You took a rumour that a few people, maybe two, knew of, and spread it to the whole world. When no one accused you of it in the first place. You clearly didn’t think this through, kind of stupid,” she ranted, pacing Alexander’s study.

He looked at her helplessly, at a loss for words.

“Angelica...” he murmured. She spun to face him.

“I know my sister like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind,” she began, clenching her fists. Alexander bowed his head, unable to meet her eyes anymore.

“Put what we had aside. I’m standing at her side. You can never be satisfied, God I hope you’re satisfied,” she spat, curling her lip. 

“It was an act of political sacrifice,” Alexander protested, clutching his hands together and looking up at her pleadingly.

Angelica paused for a long moment from where she was pacing, and turned to Alexander, her eyes icy.

“A sacrifice?” she asked, her voice low. “That was all my sister was to you?”

“Angelica...” he repeated, but she cut him off.

“You were blessed with the best wife God could have given you. You had Eliza, and you threw her away!” Angelica practically shouted. Her small frame was trembling with anger, her knuckles white against her dark skin.

“Do you know what Eliza is doing right now as we speak?” Angelica asked him after a moment, towering over him. Alexander shrunk back into his seat under her stare, shame darkening his eyes.

“She is burning the letters you wrote to her. Burning the memories, and the claims that could have redeemed you,” Angelica told him.

It was like a wrench in the heart. Alexander closed his eyes, relishing in the darkness. He wanted nothing more than to let everything fade away.

How had everything spiralled and climaxed up to this? It seemed like just a month ago his career had been at its peak.

Because it had been only a month, in fact. (probably not historically accurate but i’m using it for the sake of the story). It just goes to show that everything you’ve built for yourself can go crumbling down in minutes.

“I gave you up for her,” Angelica said softly. There had been a long pause, and Angelica’s fiery gaze had cooled quite a bit. There was only grief and longing in her eyes now. “I loved you, Alexander. But I knew Eliza loved you as well. So I stood aside and chose her happiness over mine.

“Look where that got her.”

There was no harsh edge to her tone, only a soft spike of regret. Alexander mustered up the courage to look into her chocolate brown eyes once more, and was shocked by the glistening in them.

In his entire life, Alexander had never seen Angelica Schuyler cry. She was one of the strongest women he knew.

Yet here she was, grieving for the loss of a love she could have had for herself. A love she’d given up for the sake of her sister. And the regret for letting what had happened, happen.

Alexander felt his chest tighten, and his mouth go dry. He desperately wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was alright. 

Except it wasn’t. Nothing was anymore. And it was all his fault.

Angelica swallowed, biting her lip and looking away. After a moment, she wiped her hands on her peach dress and walked back over to the door. Alexander could only silently mourn as she picked up her bags again.

Angelica paused, turning back to him. It seemed as if she was deliberating on saying something, but instead, she just turned back and left, leaving Alexander to curse himself for the pain he’d brought onto himself, Eliza, Angelica, and everyone else involved in his problems.

(dunno how to close this off, so i guess this is bye for now!)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> this kinda hurted me doe


End file.
